


Cold Love, Warm Hate

by gublerlover



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Spencer, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Derek, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gublerlover/pseuds/gublerlover





	Cold Love, Warm Hate

Spencer looked around the eerie room. This wasn't normal. Hotch had texted him, saying they had a case that needed immediate attention. He said that Spencer needed to get out of bed and meet at the headquarters. The usual meeting room had drawn blinds, and there was an aching silence. No one was here. Spencer flicked a light on and confusingly looked around the building. He pulled out his phone and started dialing Derek, already planning what to say.

 

"Reid? It's twelve AM, what's-" Derek groggily mumbled, as the genius interrupted him. "Hotch texted me that there was a case and no one is here, what's going on?" Spencer frowned, trying to piece everything together. "Y-yeah okay, that's not right. Get outta there, okay? Doesn't seem safe." Spencer nodded, despite Derek not being able to see. He grabbed his messenger bag and started to head out the meeting room, when he heard crashing sounds. "Derek? Can you get here?" He asked, already suspiciously drawing a gun. "Yeah, of course. Everything alright?" Spencer heard some sounds from Derek's line, already assuming he was getting up and ready. "I'm hearing some sounds. I'll check them out." Spencer uttered, giving a short 'mhm' when Derek told him to be careful.

 

Spencer saw a dark figure, and put the phone between his head and shoulder to hold his gun properly. "Spence? I'm on my way and already texted the others. Tell me what's happening." Derek worryingly said, hearing the clashing sounds getting closer. The dark figure reluctantly turned around and held a gun unsteadily. "H-Hey, hey! I'm just here to help. Why don't we both put down our guns?" Spencer urged, and stepped forward. "Spencer? What's going on? He's armed?" Derek climbed in his SUV, and hoped to get there on time. Spencer slowly held up his hands, gun still in his right hand. "I'm going to reach to get my phone, okay? Then I'm going to put it on the table. I don't want to hurt you." Spencer had spoken gently and was already moving his hand.

 

The man in front of him had brown hair and dark wrinkles around his eyes. Spencer had assumed he was around thirty to forty years old. His phone was already on the table, Derek’s loud tone only sounding like mumbling from the distance. The dark-haired man spoke quietly. “P-put down your gun.” Spencer breathed softly and looked straight into the man’s eyes. “Listen, you know I can’t do that if you’re still holding a gun. Why don’t we put them down at the same time?” Spencer prayed that Derek would show up sometime soon.

 

There was a rustling behind him, and Spencer turned to see if it was Derek. He couldn’t have gotten here so soon, could he? Derek had hesitantly stopped talking through the now forgotten phone. It wasn’t doing any good, and right now he just needed to focus on what was happening on Spencer’s side of the line. There was a quick bang of a gunshot, and Derek resisted the urge to slam on the gas. He already had sirens on and was going at least twenty above the speed limit.

 

A grunt was heard through the line, which sounded uncharacteristically like Spencer. “Da-” The younger man stuttered, before being shut up by something else. His heart stopped for a minute. “I swear to god, if you hurt that kid, I’ll kill you!” Derek yelled through the line. It went dead.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek got to the BAU within five minutes. Spencer wasn't there. The rest of the team arrived quick enough. Derek punched the wall in his office, and Garcia cleaned the drywall and blood off his knuckles. He apologised and helped her go through the footage. The man was just out of the way of the camera, but Reid's panicking face was plastered on the screen. The way he was talking to the man ticked something in Derek's brain. "He must know the unsub, by the way he's talking to him. He said 'da' before he the line went dead, I just assumed he meant Derek, but maybe he was saying the unsub's name?" Morgan said over the phone, and Hotch responded with a 'good job' before hanging up. Something about work didn't seem the same without Spencer.

 

-

 

"Listen, Damien, you're the janitor, thirty years old, and you've worked here for five months. I know who you are, please, just untie me. You can trust me." Spencer began, witnessing the pacing man in front of him. "S-Spencer, I've been in love with you for so long, so long, so long." The tall man rasped, voice shaking violently by the end of the sentence. "I-I know, I love y-you too. You're the one who looked through the files to find more about me, right?" Spencer recalled, remembering the incident 3 weeks ago.

 

_"Spencer, someone went through your locked files and it wasn't anyone on the team, and they used your code."  Hotch had called him, worryingly focused on Reid's security. "What?  I didn't grant access to anyone," Spencer said through the phone and thought of possibilities.  "Was it only mine?" He asked._

 

_"Yes.  The Hankel case report was removed, as well with other reports of when you were injured on cases.  We always keep copies, of course, but someone has them.  The team agreed it'd be best to watch over you for a bit, okay?"  Hotchner was nervous.  This doesn't usually happen.  Those reports had high security at all times. "Tell me if anything happens, or someone is acting weird around you, alright?"  Reid furrowed his eyebrows and responded with a quick 'yes, thank you.' and hung up._

 

Damien seemed to pause, before nodding hesitantly. "I'm sorry, I just-" Damien breathed, but Spencer shook his head.  "It's okay, you wanted to learn more about me.  I'm not mad.  See?"  Reid gave him the best smile he could offer, before pretending to breathe heavily.  "Spencer, baby, what's wrong?" Damien had kneeled down to Spencer's side.  "Y-you know about the Hankel c-case? I have PTSD w-with b-being tied up, since-since-" Reid lied through his teeth, and looked at Damien with fake graveness.   "Oh, Spencer-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I always mess up, I'll untie you, I'll untie you-" He repeated and sliced the ropes with a knife tucked in his back pocket.  Spencer decided to keep playing the role of a damsel in distress and worked out a plan and profile. 

 

Damien has serious issues of self consciousness.  If Spencer could act the same way he does, he'd receive his empathy and trust. He can't run away yet, he'd have to trust his team. 


End file.
